Roll of the Dice: All's End
by Mrfipp
Summary: Twenty choices, forty combonation. The main party from KH IV: All's End


-1Fipp: Now for my next addition to my Dice series! New and improved with footnotes! Again, any questions, just ask

**All's End**

1. Sora

2. Kairi

3. Riku

4. Roxas

5. Namine

6. Tom

7. Tanith

8. Mickey Mouse

9. Donald Duck

10. Goofy

11. Abe

12. Munch

13. The Stranger

14. Marsupalami

15. Capt. Jack Sparrow

16. Kronk

17. Simba

18. Jack Skellington

19. Stitch

20. Aladdin

1. 2 14. Kairi and Marsupalami: **Fruit**

Kairi was hungry, she opened the door to the refrigerator and looked for something. "Let's see. . .where did all the fruit go?" It was then that about five hundred apples fell from above, trapping her in a pile of the stuff.

"Is that enough?" Marsupalami asked as he dropped from the ceiling, he listened to the pile and heard several pained moans. "I'll take that as a 'yes'!" he the bound away, looking form something else to do.

2. 3 12. Riku and Munch: **Guard**

"Those thing don't look like much," Riku said as he poked the Fuzzle on Munch's head.

"They don't have to look it, just have to be tough." Munch said defensively.

"Sure," Riku said, arms crossed. Poor Riku. Munch then hummed a command and the Fuzzle ravaged the poor Keyblader.

3. 19 13. Stitch and The Stranger: **Ammo**

"THAT FUN!" the alien yelled, he then rolled back into a ball and jumped back into the weapon slot of The Stranger's crossbow.

"Pull!" on the other end of the training room, a mechanism launched a ceramic plate, Stranger aimed his bow and fired the alien and hit it perfectly.

4. 17 19. Simba and Stitch: **Roar**

"Roar loud?" Stitch asked as he sat upon the lion's head.

"Yeah, want to here?" Stitch rapidly nodded is head. Simba smiled as he let out an ear-splitting roar. Stitch tried to follow up with his own, but could only manage ones that could be called 'cute', at best.

5. 1 13. Sora and The Stranger: **Race**

Back at their homes, both Sora and Stranger were considered the fastest people living there, this may or may not have to do with the fact that Sora could fly, and Stranger had an extra set of legs, both of which were fouled by Tidus and Alf.

6. 5 14. Namine and Marsupalami: **Art**

"Is it done?" Marsupalami asked.

"No," Namine replied as she applied several finishing marks. :Okay, now I'm-" Marsupalami grabbed the pad right of her hands.

"THIS is ME?" Marsupalami asked "Sorry Namine, but this looks nothing like me."

"Marsupalami, it's upside-down."

". . .So it is."

7. 11 4. Abe and Roxas: **Tea**

"I've never been much of a tea person," Roxas said as he looked as the cup suspiciously.

"Come on try it!" Abe said "I made it from a special blend from back home."

"Well, okay," Roxas then took a small sip. His face tuned an unhealthy shade of green and he passed out. Abe, with a raised eyebrow, looked at the pouch that held the 'special blend', and saw that was marked 'Fuzzle Food'.

"Oops."

8. 15 20. Capt. Jack Sparrow and Aladdin: **Cheat**

"So you know the rules?" Jack asked. "Whoever steals the most valuable items, is the better thief.

"Okay," Aladdin nodded, Aladdin the summoned his Keyblade and started up his quick run, but only to have jack stick his foot out, tripping the street rat right into a wall.

"Alls fair in this competition mate." Jack waved as he walked off.

9. 5 9. Namine and Donald Duck: **Memory**

"So all that really happened?" Donald asked.

"Yes: Namine said sadly, "sorry for what I did."

"It's okay, but how did a Moogle get into Neverland?" the duck asked as he rubbed his head.

10. 2 13. Kairi and Munch: **Pool**

"Are you sure it's safe to sleep in the pool?" Kairi asked, feet dangling beneath the surface of the water. "I mean the chlorine's not healthy."

"Actually,

11. 11 1. Abe and Sora: **Alias**

Both Sora and Abe had the power to change. Despite this power they had trouble controlling it. Both Shrykull and the Anti-form, while powerful, if not kept in check, could easily hurt those who they were supposed to protect. The power of god, and of the dark.

12. 2 3. Kairi and Riku: **Sky**

"When do you think we'll be done with this?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure." Riku replied, knowing what she was referring to: these journeys.

The door opened and Sora ran in, dripping wet. "Take that!" he yelled, not noticing them. He then dashed out of the room, Goofy and Donald ran in after him, both carrying water balloons, they chased him out the door.

"But I know things won't be different.

13. 7 9. Tanith and Donald Duck: **Temper**

"I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!" Tanith yelled. "YOU DO YOU DAMN DUCK!"

"ME! IT'S YOU THAT HAS THE ATTITUDE PROBLEM!" Donald yelled back.

The rest of the after noon was filled with all sorts of yelling that several of the shipmates strongly considered sticking their heads in the oven.

14. 9 15. Donald Duck and Capt. Jack Sparrow: **Shiny**

"You know," Jack said as he spun the gold coin in between his fingers. "A part of me wishes that we didn't sink the Aztec gold. Would have been nice, being all 'skeletally' when I want."

15. 19 15. Stitch and Capt. Jack Sparrow: **Hat**

"Give back me hat you little beast!" Captain Sparrow yelled as he chased after Experiment 626.

"Not beast! Stitch cute and fluffy!" the alien laughed maniacally as he dashed down the halls, Jack's hat on his head.

16. 13 12. The Stranger and Munch: **Last**

"Have you noticed that we don't really fit in?" The Stranger asked.

"Kind of," Munch replied. "What about it? You'd be one of the last people to care if they fit in."

"Why say that?"

"Because if your talking about fitting in, we really can't back home." The Stranger gave this some thought. "At least we have Abe!"

17. 14 7. Marsupalami and Tanith: **Crazy**

Riku needed aspirin. Now.

"Toss the banana here!" Marsupalami yelled. The fruit throwing was not what bothered him.

"All I got left is this grenade!" Tanith yelled. Where the hell did they get a GRENADE!?

"That'll work! Throw it!"

BOOM!!

"Sorry Freak-u." Tanith said, innocently.

18. 13 2. The Stranger and Riku: **Seclusion**

Both Riku and Stranger, before they became involved in with Keyblades, liked to spend time on their own. That was several years ago. They still like time to themselves, it's just that they very rarely get that time since it would be either Tanith, or Abe and Munch that would seek their attention, not that they minded.

19. 18 14. Jack Skellington and Marsupalami: **Prank**

"So when they come this way," Jack explained "we pull the rope!"

"There're coming!" Marsupalami yelled. Both of them hid behind the couch and waited. Sora, Roxas and Riku walked down the wall, when they had walked onto the designated spot. They quickly pulled the rope, a bucket filled with chocolate pudding dropped on the three, then they were blasted with cotton. Both Jack and Marsupalami jumped up and ran away, laughing their heads off.

20. 16 15. Kronk and Capt. Jack Sparrow: **Cook**

"That!" Jack yelled. "Is wrong!" the pirate grabbed the herbs from Kronk.

"Please," Kronk snapped back "I've been cooking since before I would walk."

"Really? Well anyone with any knowledge whatsoever knows that basil is the best to use!"

"Basil? Cinnamon is the best course of action!"

. . .

"Amateur!" they both yelled.

21. 12 7. Munch and Tanith: **Lesson **(1)

"What you doing Munch?" Tanith sat down on the couch, trying to comfort Munch like

Riku told her to do.

"Not too well," Munch sighed. "I miss the baby Gabbits back home. I just can't help but worry about them!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine!" she then thought for a moment. "Then again, there is a chance when you get back they'll have all been eaten by some large monster and the rest of the people would be dead!" she said all of this with a smile. But she then asked

"What'd I do?" when Munch bounced away, crying.

22. 6 15. Tom and Capt. Jack Sparrow: **Rum **(2)

"I have to say, " Captain Jack said. "I love Drunk Tom, he's so much more fun then regular Tom!" Jack had decided to spike Tom's drink, and with the green clad boy's tolerance. . .

"Shut up you!" Tom yelled, at the napkin. "You don't know me!" Tom then vanished and reappeared in front of Jack. "Swallow!" Tom threw his arms into the air. "There you is! You 'ave a bleeding wonderful 'at you know?" he wavered a few moments and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Jack asked, Tom then stopped and quickly turned around, arms in the air.

"Down to the bayou! Cajon style!(3)" Tom then fell asleep for a few moments, then woke wide awake and began a drunken rampage. It reminded Jack of home.

23. 9 1. Donald Duck and Sora: **Compute **

"Okay," Sora scratched his head, looking at the computer. "You have any idea how this thing works?"

"Nope," Donald shook his head. "I'm just as stumped as you." both of then stood there for a few moments. Donald then reached forward and pressed a button. Both of them jumped up when the loud alarm sounded.

24. 5 1. Namine and Sora: **Copy**

To Sora, Namine was not Kairi. And to Namine, Sora was not Roxas.

Though both Kairi and Namine were nice, polite girls, Kairi was less sky, and more athletic then Namine.

Though both Sora and Roxas were both loud, brash boys, Sora was more carefree and thought out less things then Roxas.

Later in life, both Sora and Namine were unable to think how they thought that they were also their own siblings.

25. 18 14. Jack Skellington Captain Jack Sparrow: **Names**

"And so we meet again." Sparrow said.

"Yes, it appears we do." Skellington said.

Both Jacks' we silent.

"I'm Jack!"

"I'm Jack!"

And so they argued. Again.

26. 10 11. Goofy and Abe: **Clumsy**

"Over here!" Goofy yelled. He reared back the ball and threw it, but the throw was awkward causing him to trip over his won feet. The ball tumbled straight into the air. Abe ran to catch it, but tripped over Goofy. Both now lay on the ground. The ball then fell from above and bounced on both of their heads.

27. 5 18. Namine and Jack Skellington : **Ghost**

"You made a natural ghost back in Halloween Town you know!"

"Really?"

"Yes! If only you weren't so timid you could have been really scary! You kind of remind me of this Casper fellow I met a while back."

28. 7 20. Tanith and Aladdin: **Puzzle**

"What you doing?" Tanith asked as she loomed over the street rat, who was playing with some sort of wooden box.

"Trying to figure out this puzzle box, I've had it since I was twelve and I still can't figure it out."

"Give it here!" Tanith grabbed the box away and fiddled with it for a few moments, before Aladdin could grab it back, she handed it to him, solved and opened, the little golden coin prize shown.

"How did you-?" Aladdin asked.

"I'm just really, really smart!" she grabbed the coin and skipped away.

29. 18 11. Jack Skellington and Abe: **Easy**

Abe walked happily down the halls of the Gummi Ship, whistling a happy tune. But when he rounded a corner he came back a second later screaming his head off. Jack came out from behind the corner with a heavy sigh.

"It's just too easy. Not even fun anymore."

30. 7 3. Tanith and Riku: **Toss**

"That is not true!" Tanith yelled, pointing at Riku. "I demand you take that back!"

Riku, being Riku, folded his arms over his chest, said "Hn." and walked away.

"Get back here!" Tanith grabbed the nearest object, a toaster, and threw it. Riku ducked his head and the toaster met with an unfortunate Sora's head.

31. 3 11. Riku and Abe: **Guardian**

"Ghosts?" Riku asked. "You mean you are protected by three ghosts, who are also each an amputee ?"

"Yeah so? Aren't you guarded by your shadow?"

"Touché."

32. 10 6. Goofy and Tom: **Comment**

"Wow," Tom said "you must be some sort of genius, eh?"

"Aw shucks, I've been telling my self that for years!"

Tom only sighed at how dense the knight was.

33. 7 10. Tanith and Goofy: **Frisbee**

"Give that back!" Goofy yelled. "That's not a toy! That is a weapon used to protect King Mickey!"

"But I like to play with Frisbees!" Tanith complained. "Heads up!" Tanith then threw Goofy's shield right at him. If he hadn't had ducked, he'd be dead.

34. 10 17. Goofy and Simba: **Difficult **(4)

"Nah," Goofy said. "Sons are more difficult to raise then daughters."

"I don't think so," Simba said. "They can be not too pleasant."

"Well yeah, they may be even worst then boys, but that's only for a few years in their teens. But boys are like how they are for their whole lives!"

". . ."

"I win, ahyuck."

35. 16 2. Kronk and Kairi: **Idiots**

"I still don't think I get it?" Kairi asked.

"What's not to get? I work for a bad guy who tries to kill someone with non-lethal methods, and despite the fact that I work for her, Kuzco and I a great friends."

"And does Kuzco know you work for Yzma?"

"Yeah, why?"

Kairi then walked away, muttering something about the whole world being idiots.

36. 8 15. Mickey Mouse and Capt. Jack Sparrow: **Take**

"Give it back." Mickey said, hand outstretched.

"Give what back?" Captain Jack said. Mickey only kept staring him down until Jack heavily sighed. "Fine." Captain Sparrow then handed back Mickey's crown.

37. 15 13. Capt. Jack Sparrow and The Stranger: **Bounty**

Stranger's ears perked up when he heard the amount of money Jack's head was worth on his world. If he converted that number into how much it was worth in moolah. . .

Stranger's jaw dropped.

"You okay there?" Jack asked as he patted him on the back.

"What? Yeah, I'm okay." Stranger had to continually remember himself that Jack was a teammate, and he wasn't allowed to turn him in. _Damn._

38. 8 12. Mickey Mouse and Munch: **Dinner**

Mickey was dumbfounded. Each of the Fuzzles sat there, stomachs bulging with wooden splinters all around them.

"Sorry that they ate your Brooms," Munch aid meekly

39. 7 11. Tanith and Abe: **Resurrect**

"So," Tanith said "you say that every time someone kills you, you come back to life?"

"Yeah, why?" Abe asked nervously, knowing where this would lead.

"Oh, nothing." then in the blink of an eye, Tanith sliced Abe in half. He exploded in a flock of doves that fluttered around then came together, in a flash of light Abe reappeared.

"Real mature."

40. 4 16. Roxas and Kronk: **Blender**

"Why do I have to do this?" Roxas asked.

"Because I needed someone to help with my baking, and you were the only one I could find to help." Kronk then handed Roxas a list "Now gather these items together and put them in the blender." With a heavy sigh, Roxas complied and gathered said items and put them in the blender.

"Now, I just push this button." Roxas pressed the red button and activated the blender and got very wet."

"You forgot to put the top on, didn't you?" Kronk said, not looking up from his chopped carrots.

"So what if I did?" Roxas said as food contents dripped down him.

(1) This is a scene from my one-shot, Lessons.

(2) I based Drunk Tom off of Drunk Rock Lee, I love that guy when he's drunk!

(3) I love According to Jim_._ That show's funny.

(4) This was an actual conversation between some people at my work I heard.

Please be well

Mrfipp


End file.
